


The Fourth Rule of Fight Club

by Adora



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexuality, Blood, F/M, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Sex Toys, SouMako - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yaoi, makogou, sougou, soumakogou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/pseuds/Adora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both violence and sex have their own rules, but when Sousuke disrespects them, all hell breaks loose. (Sequel to "Welcome to Fight Club")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Rule of Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Welcome to Fight Club", so I strongly advise you to read that story first, otherwise several parts of this sequel won't make much sense. Just like the first story, this one also includes graphic violence, so please be warned.
> 
> This story will have two chapters.

Sequel to [Welcome to Fight Club](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5020936/chapters/11538418)

  
  
**Chapter 1**

  
  
Tiny drops of sweat and saliva scatter in the air, as a hard punch lands on the corner of his mouth. Immune to pain, his head turns back on the target with ease and the huge grin on his face never fades, only broadens. Nanase deserves a praise for actually managing to jump that high and reach him. Too bad Sousuke only knows one way to compliment.  
  
He retaliates fast and weaves right to parry another stealthy blow, before deftly stopping Nanase with an uppercut. The shorter brunet reels backwards, stunned by the forceful hit and ready to collapse, however Sousuke doesn't feel like quitting his favourite game yet. He grabs the dazed man by the throat and, with an almost superhuman strength, lifts him off the ground. Haruka feels his airways getting compressed, as Sousuke's steely fingers drill into his windpipe, and a light feeling of giddiness starts blurring the world around him. On the verge of fainting, he squirms in mid air and, mastering all his stubborn will, he stretches out his hand and slashes Sousuke's face with his nails.   
  
For a second, Sousuke's vision is blinded and, as his grasp around his prey's neck loosens, Nanase drops on the stained floor with a dull thud, like a ton of bricks. Deep red marks, as if caused by a rake, are grooving his face and Sousuke unleashes his lurking anger with a booming roar. Before Haruka collects himself, Sousuke straddles his pelvis and soon, a barrage of solid punches storms down his strained face. The rocklike hits bruise his pale cheeks and severe his thin lips, while the whaleshark's bulky body weighing down on his torso, makes it impossible for the dolphin boy to shield himself.  
  
"Hey! Enough!!"  
  
A growing cry is heard from somewhere, but it's merely a distant tickle for Sousuke's ears. His fists are now smeared with warm blood and his consciousness has succumbed to that wild pleasure of smashing his rival's teeth with his bare hands. And as Nanase's stubbornness to take the strikes without pleading for mercy fuels Sousuke's ire even further, his outburst skyrockets to unimaginable degrees.  
  
But, all of a sudden, an iron grip falls upon his wrist, freezing his hand in mid air, before yet another dire blow completes its cruise on Haruka's face. Sousuke cranes his neck upwards, adrenaline bleaching the sapphire of his eyes. Makoto is looming over him, his emerald eyes widened in shock.  
  
"That's enough, Sousuke!"  
  
Sousuke's chest is heaving as he stands up and tries to jerk his hand away. Makoto's hold is too strong though and it tightens like a clamp, shattering the brunet's attempts. It's about time Sousuke stops underestimating the dork. He grunts and, using a martial maneuver, he swiftly frees himself and grabs a startled Makoto by his forearm instead. He yanks the hazel haired man into his personal space, letting their hot breaths blend together and his husky voice do the trick.  
  
"Wanna have a go at it instead, Tachibana?"  
  
For a fractured second, Makoto loses himself into the haze created by the sudden proximity to Sousuke's robust body. But then, he mentally kicks his impulses and clenches his teeth. Grabbing fistfuls of Sousuke's black shirt, he shoves the virile man away.  
  
"What's the matter with you?!"  
  
Seeing Makoto not backing down, Sousuke grins; Fight Club has helped the dork grow a pair. They are both ready to lunge at each other like rabid dogs, when a familiar, boisterous voice pulls back their leashes.  
  
"Oi, you two, knock it off right now!!"  
  
Rin along with a few others join their little brawl and the fiery redhead doesn't look happy.  
  
"Mako, what you think you're doing?"  
  
"What _am I_ doing? He was almost killing him and you're blaming me?"  
  
"It's ok, Makoto."  
  
Slowly, Haruka rises back to his feet and Makoto rushes to his aid. Sousuke rolls his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on, dolphin boy had his ass kicked before, right Nanase?"  
  
Haruka doesn't utter a word. Instead, he looks down and spits blood at Sousuke's feet.  
  
"Ok, enough with the crap. Fourth rule of Fight Club, you assholes, only _two_ guys to a fight. Break it again, and your lovely asses are out of here, capiche?"  
  
"So I should have just stood there and watched Haruka bleed to death?"  
  
"What exactly you ain't getting, Mako?"  
  
"Rin, he was wrecking someone who was already spent."  
  
"And because one of us is being a jerk, let's all copy his example, is that what you're saying?"  
  
Every time someone new joins the club, it may take months until he can get used to the raw brutality during the fights and its consequences. For Sousuke, it's like watching the same tape on replay. So now he just stifles a yawn and decides the warm bed waiting him at home looks far more attractive.  
  
"Alright, boys, I don't intend to hear Rin barking in my face all night, so continue the fun without me."  
  
"If you don't like my voice, asshole, start respecting the rules!"  
  
Rin shouts at Sousuke's back, as the latter is walking away. And gets the finger as an answer.  
  
Ten minutes later, the dark-haired wrestler is all alone in the locker room. Despite its name, there really are no lockers, nor other cabinets around. It's basically a small room with a couple of urinals that are out of order, a wooden bench and a rusty, wall mounted tap. A hole that reeks of mould and sweat. Using an old, metal bucket, Sousuke keeps pouring cold water on his herculean, naked body. A fleece towel is hanging low around his hips while the rest of his clothes are waiting inside his blue gym bag. He's going to have a shower back at home either way, but while still at the club's dim basement, he enjoys taking some minutes to wash away night's remaining decay. Due to the scratches around his eyes, it almost feels as if his face was dragged through stinging nettles. But the burning sensation pales before the deep satisfaction granted by the mere thought of Nanase's hammered body.  
  
Such are the images flooding Sousuke's mind, when he's caught off guard and pushed against the cracked tiles on the wall.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Will you tell me now what's wrong with you?"  
  
Makoto is pressing on his shoulders, keeping the brunet's back flat against the spotted wall. Sousuke raises his hands and locks them both around Makoto's wrists.  
  
"Ambushing me in here like that, Tachibana, what's on your dirty, little mind?"  
  
"Stop fooling around, Sousuke...what on earth you were trying to prove back there?"  
  
Sousuke knits his dark brows together and easily pushes Makoto's arms down. Walking past the ruffled student,  he goes back to filling the bucket with fresh water.  
  
"I wasn't trying to prove anything. If your precious lover wanted me to stop, he could have said so. It's as simple as that."  
  
"He could barely talk, Sousuke. I thought you, of all people, would always go by the club's rules."  
  
A loud thud ripples the dense air, as the bucket lands on the greasy floor.  
  
"Third rule of Fight Club; if someone yells 'stop', goes limp or taps out, then the fight is over. If you're gonna give me a lecture about the club's rules, at least do your homework first."  
  
"I suppose his state didn't look limp to you, did it?"  
  
"I've seen him plenty of times before resuming a fight, after having swept the whole ground with his face. Nanase had always a way out, he just didn't want to use it. Stop busting my chops about the little mermaid, and go ask him why."  
  
"It's not just about Haru's well being..." Makoto finally blurts out, "You may not realise it, but every time you two fight, you act like a jealous boyfriend..."  
  
A darker shade of teal instantly spreads over Sousuke's sparkling eyes.  
  
"Me being jealous...you've no idea what you're talking about. Nanase and I have always been like oil and water, way before you showed up."  
  
A sigh escapes Makoto's lips. Yamazaki Sousuke can be so headstrong sometimes.  
  
"All I'm saying is, if you keep this up, someone else will eventually catch on what's been happening...And then we'll have a problem."  
  
Sousuke sinks in silence. He doesn't really like where this conversation is leading to. Unwrapping the single barrier around his modesty, he uses the towel to soak up the last droplets of water bestrewing his broad, muscular chest. Makoto's breath hitches in his throat. Bewitched by the stark-naked Apollo gracing his view, his eyes roam down his firm, abdominal muscles, before resting on the monster swinging between his thighs. Saliva is slowly pooling among his gums and the jade of his eyes glazes with longing.  
  
Casting a side glance at Makoto, the raven-haired smirks.  
  
"For now you seem to have another minor problem, Tachibana."  
  
He points at the burgeoning bulge that stretches Makoto's sweatpants and the student shifts uneasily, feeling his cheeks flaring up.  
  
The truth is that Makoto has been wading in dangerous and murky waters, ever since he joined the Fight Club. His life has found a new meaning, there's no doubt about that. He's even bulkier and more alert now than what he used to be. Of course Sousuke still continues to ravage everyone and everything during the Sunday's matches, but the word on the street is all about the new challenger with the angelic face and the iron fists. There's always a price to pay for this newfound freedom he's experiencing, especially whenever he wakes up early enough to attend his uni classes. One time it's all about justifying that horrible black eye shadowing his face, while another time he has to find a good excuse on why he's been wobbling all day. When he finally shows up with an arm plaster cast and several broken ribs, his teachers call a meeting, worried he might be a victim of domestic violence or extreme bullying. Makoto just smiles and tells them he fell off the stairs.  
  
But that's not the only lie he's been saying. His relationship with Haruka has been paddling in stagnant waters. Meanwhile, his descent into Sousuke's warped and enticing world, continues with steady rhythm. Their forbidden meetings have grown into a habit now, and Makoto can shyly admit that, when it comes to sexual kinks, he has probably surpassed every porn movie he used to watch as a teenager. And still, those dull mornings he has to recount everything about the troublesome experiments that he never really tried, or about spending hours of research with his co-students, who he never really met, while Haruka listens in silence above his grilled mackerel, are probably the worst mornings of his entire life. If only he could break his chains and admit the truth. If only.  
  
"Hey, dork! Are you daydreaming again?"  
  
Makoto snaps out of his reverie and lifts up his gaze. Sousuke is all dressed now, standing by the locker room's exit , his gym bag draped over his shoulder.  
  
"Mind your own business."  
  
He sounds grumpier than he actually is, but he doubts Sousuke is going to sweat over it. He heads towards the door, when Sousuke casually raises his arm at Makoto's chest level and blocks his way. Their gazes melt in each other's vibrant colours, and Makoto realises how painfully close the tall brunet is standing.  
  
"And what if _you_ are my business?"  
  
Sousuke's eyes linger over Makoto's luscious lips and, unable to resist the temptation, he traces the bottom one with his thumb. Makoto gulps and glances anxiously past Sousuke's shoulder, at the dim corridor expanding behind him.  
  
"Not here, someone might..."  
  
"I know, don't worry. Are you still game for tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Makoto blushes and his words are barely a whisper. Satisfied with the answer he's just given, Sousuke lowers his arm and smiles genuinely at the young man whose hair shine in the shade of the sand during the brightest summer. With this image warming up his mind, Sousuke turns around to leave.  
  
"Make sure you won't be late. I'll have a surprise waiting for you."  
  
The brunet whistles as he is walking away and Makoto can't help but think he has just signed up for one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> You can all guess what follows in next chapter, guys! For those of you that hardcore BDSM or M/F/M threesome- bisexuality aren't your cups of tea, I can totally understand if you stop reading here. For the rest of you, I promise that SouMako, both the wild and the romantic one, won't disappoint.
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated, the second and final chapter will hopefully be posted in a few days.


End file.
